He didn't deserve to die
by BrokenDream83
Summary: - spoiler 5x19 - I wish it were a trick.. but he's really dead.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or its characters.

**a/n:** here we go again, I'm crying like a baby :( I loved Gabriel and they have killed him off... *sobs*

* * *

Castiel had watched that video over and over, and still was watching it.

Gabriel had told them how to trap Lucifer, it had been his last act.

He had done so many horrible things after leaving the Paradise, but with that he had become a hero.

A strange hero, perhaps.

But a true hero.

Lucifer had killed him without mercy.

He had killed the Archangel Gabriel.

"Cas, stop watching that video." Dean's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"I can't." It was true, he couldn't stop himself.

Castiel had misjudged his older brother, he had thought that Gabriel was a monster.

Instead he was just hurt, disappointed and alone. And now he was dead.

"Man" Dean sat down next to him "Stop it, please."

The angel began to weep. "Leave me alone, Dean. Please."

"Cas .. "

"Dean! If you're my friend, leave me be." repeated Castiel.

"He has saved us Cas, he's practically a hero ..."

"I don't care," said the angel in a harsh tone "he hadn't to die like that."

"You're right, but he knew it could happen."

"I know, but this doesn't help me. Watch him, Dean. Listen to him. He was smart, a very witty person." Castiel paused and sighed deeply. "Gabriel hadn't to die."

"I'm sorry Cas, I don't know what to say." admitted Dean.

Castiel shook his head. "There is nothing to say. You didn't really know him, I do."

"What do you mean?"

"You knew the Trickster, I knew the Archangel. He was one of the best ones Dean, one of the best ones.

The angel wept slowly, he couldn't help it. In that war he was losing everything.

"He's dead for us." said Castiel after a little "He knew that Lucifer would kill him but he did it anyway. "

Dean nodded, while Sam listened to their conversation at the doorstep.

"I will break him into pieces, guys." said Cas in a menacing tone.

"You're talking about Lucy?" asked Dean.

Castiel nodded. "Yes, him. Somehow, I don't know when, but I will break him into pieces. He has killed Gabriel, he didn't deserve to die. But Lucifer does."

The angel with the trench coat was damn determined to kill Lucifer.

"You know that we can't kill him," Dean said, putting his hand on Castiel's shoulder "but we can trap him again. Together."

Castiel turned to look at him. "If we won't manage to destroy him, we'll trap him."

Yes, he hoped to kill him as Lucifer had killed Gabriel.

The Winchesters didn't know what to say, they could understand the pain of their friend, Gabriel was not as wicked as they believed.

He didn't deserve to die.

Cas stopped the video on a close-up of Gabriel's face.

His eyes were sad, he knew what would happen.

They couldn't see it, but he saw the divine spark in those eyes.

"Guys... he... he wasn't evil, you know?" said Castiel with trembling voice "Gabriel loved humans, he was good.. he was like me. He deserved to live..."

Castiel began to sob, he couldn't stop himself.

The brothers looked at each other and shook their heads.

"I.. I'm sorry Dean...I think I'm a little ... stressed out..." sobbed the angel.

"Don't you worry Cas, we understand how you feel..."

Dean put his arm around Castiel's shoulders. "I felt like you when Sam died, I know what it means..."

Castiel looked at him. "I wish I could sell my soul for him, but I can't..."

Sam came near and sat onto the bed. "And I know what means this, Cas.." he said.

"He was my brother. No matter what he has done... I loved him..." said the angel trying to regain his self-control.

Dean and Sam sighed, it wasn't right.

Gabriel was really a good person... he wanted to help the world, the people.

"I'm sorry brother" said Dean "I'm really sorry. This son of a bitch has saved us... and has told us the way to trap Lucifer. He was a friend..."

Castiel nodded but didn't say anything.

He was losing everything: Anna, Gabriel, his faith.

He felt so sick.

"Sam, could you cut the sex scenes? I don't wanna see my brother having sex." said the angel.

The young man smiled. "Sure, I'll erase those scenes.."

"Thank you."

Castiel was suffering, Gabriel was dead, Anna was dead... but at least he had his human brothers, Sam and Dean.


End file.
